A New Life
by Malachaii
Summary: Three days have passed after the failure of the Sasuke retrieval mission. The village's is in uproar. Their view of Uzumaki Naruto has change the moment he was reported to have failed the mission. The council has voted for his banishment. Without support of friends, his sensei, or the Hokage he goes to a new village. Follow Naruto as he experiences pain, agony, and love
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 ** _"Summoning/ Tailed Beast Thinking"_**

 **"Summoning/ Tailed Beast Talking"**

"Hokage-sama, you have to decide what will happen to the Uzumaki child" said one of the village elders.

"Danzo, even though you may be a respected elder of the village, but this is action nobody has the right to do!" cried Tsunade anger evident in her voice, as she looked around the council. "None of us have the right to do this! Naruto Uzumaki would give his life to protect the village. he save the village during the Chunnin Exams. he even fought Sunagakure's jinchuriki and was able to make the jinchuriki change his way of thinking. We cannot simply banish him."

"Tsunade-sama, we understand that you have a bound with Uzumaki Naruto, but you must understand that this is best for the village, we can't allow the child to become even more powerful we need to have him banished. You may disapprove of this decision but this is the best for the village. Plus this benefits the village and the Uzumaki." said Koharu

Tsunade gritted her in anger knowing Koharu was right. Weeks passed after the failed retrieval mission for Sasuke Uchiha, the village's view of Naruto changed drastically in those three weeks. Every Konoha civilian stopped referring to Naruto as Naruto and began to call him names the haunted his childhood. Most of the stores kicked him out of their stores the moment they saw him. The ones that still let let him into their store's raised their prices drastically. The only exception to this being the Ichirakus who still treated Naruto like family. But the greatest thing that change was how he was treated by Sakura Haruno.

After the retrieval mission was reported a failure. Sakura completely broke down and attacked Naruto.

 _Flashback_

 _"Sakura calm down." said Tsunade. As she began dragging the konuchi from the brushed form of Naruto._

 _"No Tsunade-sama I can't calm down" cried the pink haired konuchi as she struggled against the Hogake's grip. "The blond-teme promised to bring Sasuke-kun back to me, he gave his word." Tears poured furiously from the konuchi's cheeks. " I HATE YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI. I HATE YOU!" And with that Sakura was dragged out of the room by Tsunade while Shizune tended to Naruto's wounds._

 _Flashback end_

Tsunade sighed in defeat.

"Are you sure that this is for the best for him and the village?" Tsunade could feel tears well up in her eyes as she said these words.

Danzo smiled as he heard the Hokage say submit in defeat. _'I may actually be able to have the Kyuibi's jinchuriki join the ROOT organization.'_ Thing were finally going his way. "Hokage-sama this will be best for us, the village and the Uzumaki child.

Tsunade could feel her heart ache and tears stream down her face as she came to a decision. She could only hope that Naruto realized that this was for his own good. "Do it"

The Next Day

Naruto sighed as he went to the training grounds. The hurtful words Sakura said to him were still fresh in his mind. He couldn't believe that she would be so angry at him for trying his best. He at least thought that she would be concerned about the **Chidori** that was stuck in his chest. He at least thought that she would be worried about the wounds that everyone from the retrieval mission had. But all she cared about was her precious 'Sasuke-kun'. To make matters worse for him the entire village civilian population view of went back to when he was a kid. they started calling 'demon brat' again. They banned him from their stores, and the ones that didn't ban him raised up the prices for food and clothes.

Naruto felt tears well in his eyes when he thought about the village treating him like garbage again. It already to him years for him to earn respect from the village and now it seemed like all of it went down the drain. He felt like he probably would have to work for years just have the village stop calling by his hated childhood name.

As Naruto reached the training ground he started venting his anger by punching a training dummy. He was hoping that things would clear up soon.

 _'Everything will up turn up for me soon,'_ Naruto thought. _'The village is just upset about Sasuke refusing to return , they'll all treat me like a hero after I bring him back.'_

 **"How stupid can you be kit"**

 _'I honestly don't need your opinion in my life right now fuzzball.'_

A growl could be heard after said this. **"I don't know why you are are still in this fucking village** kit."snarled the fox. **"Do you not** **REMEMBER what your pink haired friend SAID and DID to you! She admits that she hates you and she treated you like the villagers treated you as a child."**

Naruto moved on from punching the training dummy, to punching a tree the moment Kyuubi mention Sakura's named and how the village treated him as a child.

 _'It'll all be fine soon.'_ Naruto thought.

The Kyuubi sighed in defeat knowing that the stubbornness of his vessel was unmatched. **"I hope so kit."** The fox muttered. **"For sake I hope this really works out."**

Naruto began infuse charkra after the Kyuubi reminded him of the way the villagers treated him. It just wasn't fair! He saved the village countless time. He was the reason the village was still standing, and yet they treated him like he was an outcast. With anger in his mind Naruto delivered a final rage infused punch at the tree shattering it on impact.

Before Naruto could move on to the next tree three Anbu showed up in front of him.

"Uzumaki Naruto," said the Anbu captain "you are ordered to see the Hokage immediately.

Naruto sighed in defeat and walk with the Anbu to the Hokage tower. He began to wonder what Baa-Chan needed it for. He hoped it would be to go on a mission that would take him away from the village. It would give him time to clear his head, plus it would allow him to be away from the glare's of the village. As Naruto came into the Hokage tower he came face-to-face with the Hokage crying.

"Baa-Chan, whats wrong ?"

"Naruto I-I'm sorry," whimpered the Hokage. "I-I'm so sorry that I have to do this to you."

"Baa-Chan...do what to me?"

Tsunade knew no one else but her could tell them. She steeled her nerves as she began to tell him something that would destroy his world.

"Uzumaki Naruto you a hereby banished from Konoha...you are expected to leave in a day."

Naruto froze as he heard these word leave the Hokage's lips. He began to shake as his whole world froze.

"W-What."

Tsunade could no longer keep her tears at bay as she stared at hear surrogate little brothers face.

"Naruto I'm so so-"

"W-Why," Naruto muttered, as he began to shake. "Why am I being banished?"

"You've been deemed a threat to the safety of the villagers."

"But I've been protecting the village!" yelled Naruto "I'm the reason the village is still standing!"

"Naruto please undesta-" the fifth Hokage could say nothing as her surrogate brother ran out the room. Tears fell furiously from her eyes as she fell the guilt that her surrogate brother must have been feeling. With one final thought she collapsed after realizing that she committed a travesty upon the child she did something that he would never forgive her for.

She destroyed his chance to become Hokage.

 **(A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter I'll be updating in a couple of days. If you have any comments about the story or any suggestions that I should add to the story please don't be afraid to say it.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to hear your guy's ideas for the pairing.

My idea was that it should be a Naruto x Hinata x Fu.

What are your inputs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tailed Beast/Summoning Talking** _**Tailed Beast/ Summoning Thinking**_ Thinking Talking A Shinobi in Grief Tears poured from Naruto face as his sat in a secluded part of the forest. He paid no attention to the animals that passed by him. All he could remember were the dream-crushing words that the Hokage delivered to him. 'You are banished from Konohagakure'. Every time he replayed what he heard he was filled with more grief, and even greater rage. His rage grew so strong, that he had to stop himself several times from unleashing the Kyuubi's charkra. No matter how much pain he felt, he knew that unleashing the charkra would lead to devastating consequences. He became so depressed of knowing that he had to leave to village that he loved so much, that he actually felt like he reached a new sense of pain. Pain which he only knew his childhood could rival. And although this new pain he felt had not been as physically exhausting as his childhood, the sense of knowing that his dreams have been crushed were just as heartbreaking. Soon after realizing his new level of pain, it seemed to cause his tears to come from his eyes at a much more alarming rate. He began to fill as if all the work he did to earn the respect and admiration he so desperately craved had gone down the drain. Instead he was feared and hate, when he was the village's rock of salvation he was the only thing keeping Sunagakure from laying waste to Konoha, and yet they still feared him. An hour had passed by this time his body reached its limit and he collapsed. Hokage's Office Tsunade gulped down another bottle of sake as she tried to forget what had transpired 2 hours ago. She was currently doing anything she could that would keep her from thinking about Naruto. The only thing that seemed to be more shameful than her was the way the way the villagers reacted when she announced Naruto Uzumaki's banishment. Konoha practically threw a fucking party, celebrating the lost of the blond knucklehead. The only ones that seemed to be upset about the blonds banishment were the Icharakus and Shinobi of Konoha 11 and their senseis. When new of Naruto being banished reached them the temperature in the area changed dramatically. Kiba and Akamaru whimpered, the bugs around Shino seemed to stop buzzing, Hinata collapsed with tears falling from her eyes when she heard that the object of her love would leave the village. When the news reached Ino and Sakura, their reactions mirrored each other. The guilt they felt knowing that they treated the blond like absolute garbage had plague their minds. But surprisingly, the one who seemed to be taking the news the worst was Naruto's own sensei, Kakashi. When the news reached the sensei, he hung his head in depression and grief. The loss of pupil had already did a toll on him, and now that he seemed to loose another student sent him into an even greater state of depression. Tsunade had sent a message the toad sage, Jiraiya, fearing had the sage would react if she brought the news that said how she cast him out of the village and the villagers were rejoicing. She was brought out of train of though when a sound of leaves were heard. she slowly gazed up and she saw the toad sage with an unreadable expression upon his face. "Well the village seemed to be having quite the the party."His unreadable expression soon became an enraged from. "And it seems they are celebrating the expulsion of MY STUDENT FROM THE VILLAGE!" Tsunade was startled by the sudden outburst of the toad sage. She hadn't expected such an outburst so early in their conversation, she said the only thing she could think of at the moment. "I'm sorry." He began to have another unreadable expression as his registered what she had said. "So its true." His voice was soft almost as if he was trying not to startle her, but this only caused her to be more afraid of the obviously enraged sage. She knew what he was talking about but decided to play the dumb card to see what he was really talking about. "Whats true?" Upon hearing her remark his voice to on a harsher tone. "The rumor that says the Hokage banish her a kid who was LIKE A SON TO HER!" After hearing his enraged remark the slug princess stood up trying to calm down her former teammate. "Jiraiya please calm down! He was a treat to the vil-" The Sannin slammed his hands on the desk. "A threat to the village?! Currently he is the only thing that is keeping the village standing! I'm starting to think that everyone one has forgotten the deeds he did for this pile of shit!" "No one has forgotten the good that Naruto has done for the village!" **"** THEN WHY THE HELL IS MY APPRENTICE BEING BANISHED?!" Tsunade flinched at the tone in his voice, as it got even more harsher. "Because the council has ruled in favor of his banishment." Jiraiya's face took on a shocked expression before it turned dead grim. "And you agreed to them?" "I had no choice I was outr-" "No choice YOU ARE THE FUCKING HOKAGE! YOUR THE ONE WHO GIVES THE FINAL SAY ON THE COUNCIL'S DECISIONS! NO ORDERED YOU AROUND, YOU AGREED TO THE COUNCIL'S DECISION BY CHOICE!" "I-I know, and believe me Jiraiya I do regret my decision. But the matter can no longer be changed, it has already been signed that he can never become a Konoha shinobi again." The room was silent after Tsunade revealed this to him. "I want everything." Tsunade looked up quizzically. "What do you mean everything." "Sealing scrolls, the Hirashin, Minato's jutsu notes, Kushina's clan's jutsu scrolls, the money left for him everything Naruto's parents left him. He's leaving the village, its only right the everything that belongs to him goes with him." Tsunade sighed as she began to pull a scroll out of the honored Hokage desk, labelled 'Uzumaki'. She handed it to the Toad Sannin and said, "Without the money that his clan left us we may be in a pinch for a while but will get through it." After having received the scroll Jiraiya began to leave the office to go find his student. "Wait' He stopped to show the Hokage that he was listening. "Please...have him visit." The Sannin turned his head to Tsunade, gave her a sad smile and nodded. With nothing else left to say the Toad Sage sushined out of the office, and tracked his student's charkra signature to a secluded forest. As he approached his student he began to wonder what village Naruto would go to. Suna seemed like the most logical choice for him but he may see a good amount of Konoha shinobi as the peace treaty between the two villages did involve the two villages to send ninjas to trade equipment from time to time. So it was a no for Sunagakure. Kiri would probably be the next choice on Naruto's list seeing as how he was treated a hero, but from what he heard, his student went on a mission their with his old team, and seeing as how this would bring Sasuke into the blond's memories it would definitely send him into a state of depression. Kumogakure and Iwagakure were major no's seeing as how Naruto resembled the yellow flash (if you took away the whiskers), he maybe attacked on sight. This would only leave minor villages. The sage sighed as he made his resolve, he would allow Naruto to choose the village that he would travel to. The Toad was still wondering weather he should travel with his student as he traveled to his chosen village. There was no doubt in Jiraiya's mind the Akatsuki would catch word of his banishment. This would lead to his apprentice being chased day and night by the dangerous S-Rank shinobi. Danzo's ROOT organization would definitely be a problem. No doubt with Naruto's banishment Danzo was absolutely going to try to get his godson to join the organization. This however, was the Sannin deemed this the least of his godson's problems. Seeing as how being in ROOT meant that Naruto would have to be in Konoha to join ROOT, and seeing as how Naruto would probably be extremely heart-broken knowing his whole village caste him out, he would probably not set foot in the village for a decent amount of time. The sighed as he found yet another resolution he would allow his student to travel on his own for the time being. After all he did need to keep tabs on any new Akatsuki news. and he did need to manage his spy network. The Sannin thought it would be easier for him to just wait until Naruto summoned a Toad, and have any Toad nearby tell him where his godson was currently this would be actually quite simple seeing as how Naruto would need the Toads for various activities. Plus having his student all alone would give him time to train, have a taste of what the real world was like without having a sensei. This would also allow the sage not to be there when Naruto read the scroll which contained the identities of his parents. Jiraiya didn't have the heart to tell him himself, and seeing how the scroll would also tell Naruto that he was his godfather would surely cause Naruto to hold a grudge against him for sure. Sighing Jiraiya began to take pit a piece of paper writing down the instructions he had for his pupil. As he finished the note he attached the note to the scroll, set it down next to his godson, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto's Mind-scape Kyuubi was annoyed at how his jailor hadn't moved when he was in his mind for three hours and his container was still in the same position from the start. Standing up, his arms to his side, and his hair covering his eyes. He began to think his jailors mind had a whole mental collapse. H e was shaken for his mussing when his vessel finally muttered a word. "Taki." The Kyuubi eyes stared at his container curiously. **"HMMM?"** "Taki...that's the village I'm going to." Kyuubi thought about his containers choice of village. It was near a forest, secluded, no one knew how to get inside the village and Naruto was already welcomed there with opened arms. Just then another that passed through the Biju's mind which caused him to grin. Taki's jinchuriki was still alive and from what the Nanabi has been telling him, her jinckuriki is shunned and could use a friend, plus Nanabi was constantly saying how her jinchuriki could need someone to make her less lonely. And with the right push the to Biju's could get the two teens to start a relationship. After pondering for a moment the fox decided it would probably be the best place to chose. **"Actually kit Taki isn't a bad idea it would be hard for any Konoha village to find you and you would definetly be accepted since you save the village once.** Naruto smiled at finally getting the fox's consent on a matter for the first time. It actually lifted up Naruto's spirits when he and the Kyuubi could agree on something. Usually their conversations would end with one or the other insulting the opposite. These same thoughts were passing through the Kyuubi's mind. If he and his vessel could work together it would probably give both of them a greater chance for survival, this would surely benefit both container and biju if they were able to live in harmony, considering how he was the reason the brat was shunned may lead to some bumps later down the road but this could be fixed. The Kyuubi also wondered what to do about Naruto's heritage, his container would obviously be pissed when he learned who his parents were. Then only thing the fox knew he would do was unlock the bloodlines that his host has and give him the fox summoning scroll. With him still pondering with his thought, Kyuubi decided that it was time for his container to finally go to sleep. **"Kit, get some rest you going to need it when you wake up."** **Well that's chapter 2 hope you guys like it. I'm planing on giving Naruto storm release and shadow release. I may add a third one based on what you guys think. Anyway don't forget to like, fav, and comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

Talking

Thinking

 **Tailed Beast/ Summoning Talking**

T **ailed Beast/ Summoning Thinking**

 **Jutsu**

Three hours after having his conversation with the Kyuubi, Naruto woke up to see a midnight sky. Seeing how this would be the best time for him to leave the village, he got up, stretched, and began to walk towards the village gates, only for him to trip on the scroll Jiraiya left him.

Groaning as he sat up, the former blond shinobi of Konoha discovered a note to be attached to the scroll, picking up the note he read it.

 _'Naruto, by the time you read this I will be long gone from the village. In the scroll that was attached to the note are a list of jutsu that I want you to learn, one of these is the Yondaime Hokage's Hirashin technique. This will increase your speed tenfold. Plus it will allow you to surprise your enemy if you on the ropes of a battle. I also want you to learn some sealing techniques, considering how much stuff you're going to carry on your journey to another village. Which reminds me when you get to the village of your choice, summon a toad so that I'll be able to know which village it is so that I'll be able to drop by sometime. But the way while your on journey, to your new village be on the the look out for a few things. The major one being_ _Akatsuki._ At the mention of the group of missing-nins hunting him, caused Naruto to flinch a bit. _'There's no doubt that they heard about you banishment from Konoha, they may try to capture you while there is no one to protect you. So I am going to tell you one last secret before I meet you in your new jutsu. The shadow clone technique that you genins were taught, has more than the purpose of battle._ This statement earned a quizzical look from the blond from the blond. _'Right now I'm guessing that you probably looking like an idiot not knowing what I'm talking about._ That statement cause Naruto to frown.' _The shadow clone technique allows you to retain the memories and experience your clones have gained during a battle or an exercise. So say you want to learn a technique in a day you could use the clone technique to learn it in about 2-3 hours.'_ By the time he read this, Naruto was screaming 'YATTA' over and over again. _'This dosen't mean that there aren't any drawback to this technique thought. Gaining to much knowledge in a short time period will definetly cause you to have a migraine. But, with your stamina, and the Kyuubi healing all of your wound I'm guessing that this won't be a problem for you, you'll probably just have a headache for 20 minutes or so. So in a short summary you should be able to use your clones to scout ahead, and to keep watch for any abnormal things that could signal Akatsuki coming for you. The next problem you'll face will probably be just as annoying as the first. Even though your banished from Konoha, don't be surprised if there are any konoha-nin coming after you._ This again caused Naruto to gain a quizzical look, but this one was mainly of him figuring out the man reason he was going to be hunted down. He is...or was the villages greatest weapon. They'd probably put him in the Bingo Book so they'd be able to have his mind wiped, so he'd serve the village in the shadow. _'And finally...the last problem you are going to face is forgiving me and the village._ _The village and I have kept from you. You heritage._ This caused Naruto's face to blend in an expressions. One of shock, and one of anger. The village had known who is parents were and yet they still thought it was right to keep his heritage from him. He could've been happy and he'd been lied to by Kakashi, Sarutobi, and Jiraiya! The three people he trusted the most in the entire fucking planet were the ones who kept hidden a secret from him, almost... almost as if they wanted him to suffer. _'I know what your thinking your probably pissed that we did this for you but you must understand this was for your own good. The whole plan was for you to be respected for your sacrifice, but it kind of back fired, since you were seen as the Kyuubi. For this I am sorry._

 _Jiraiya_

 _P.S. If you want to know who your parents are, ask the Kyuubi he'll probably know who they are._

At the end of this, Naruto tore the note apart in frustration. Note only was he being hunted down by Akatsuki even faster, since he was tied to no village, the village he loved (past tense) had known who his parents were and refused to tell him. Instead, the chose to let him fucking suffer!

Naruto sighed, he should have expected this from the village since they did keep the Kyuubi a secret from him for a shitty 12 years. So he guessed that this should be any different. Still he was curious who his parents were.

 _'Fuzzball...who were they?'_

 **"If I tell you if you after you leave the village, if you promise me somethings."**

Naruto sighed, of course there was a catch. _'What is it'_

 **"You don't return to become a shinobi at this village, you sign another summoning contract of my choosing, and the contract will become your dominant summoning, and that your new goal will be to try to save the biju and jinchuriki.**

It took Naruto a while to respond to this, considering he had no idea what a biju, or what a jinchuriki was. _'First what will be the new contract , and two whats a biju and a jinchuriki?'_

Kyuubi sweat dropped at remembering how thick his vessel is was, but on the bright side the blond human agreed to sign a new summoning contract.

 **"Okay Kit, first, the contract you'll be signing is the fox summoning contract. It will allow you to summon different types of foxes and you'll be thought stealth a new fighting style and how to do quick powerful attacks. Second, a biju is the more respected title for tailed beast, and a jinchuriki is a vessel for a biju. In a sense of summary, I'm a biju, and you and that sand brat are jinchuriki."**

'Oh... well how many jinchuriki are there?'

Again the Kyuubi sighed at this comment. **"You really are a stupid** **vessel.** This earned a frown from the blond shinobi. **"There are nine jinchuriki as there are nine biju."**

As this finally go through to Naruto, he remembered the main part of their conversation. "Um..Kyuubi...what about the summoning contract?"

Kyuubi grinned finally seeing his vessel stopped getting lost in the conversation, and got back on track. **"Follow the summoning hand signs, but this time think of a fox contract."**

Seeing as how this didn't see too complicated, Naruto followed what the Kyuubi told him. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

As the smoke cleared, all Naruto could see was a large, red, fury fox holding a giant scroll on its back.

 **"Sign it."**

As if it was hearing the Kyuubi's voice, the fox went close to Naruto, dropped the scroll from its back, and sat on all fours and waited for Naruto to sign it.

 _'Was there a previous summoner?'_

 **"No, the one who made the summoning scroll died before he could sign it."**

With that depressing message, Naruto opened the scroll and seeing as he was the first human to sign it, he signed the first column of the scroll with his blood. As he finished the signing, the scroll rolled up, and disappeared with the fox that was summoned with it. As Naruto prepared to test out the new summon, Kyuubi wished against it.

 **"Seeing as how much charkra it took to sign and summon the contract, if you summoned a fox right now, an ANBU sensor may come find you, and since you're no longer apart of the village they'll try to arrest you or kill you for being a civilian doing jutsus. Plus, its a good time for you to "**

Seeing as what the Kyuubi made sense, Naruto summoned three colones to go get clothes, food, shinobi supplies, and medicine, then meet him three miles from the main gate of the village.

Kakashi's point of view

As Kakashi favorite spot, his apartment, he spotted a spotted a blond haired shinobi, leaping from building, to building. As Kakashi saw this only one thought passed through his mind.

 _'Live well Naruto. Find a new village. Find someone that accepts you._

Naruto's point of view

After Naruto finished packing all of the things cones left him, he took one more look at the village he once lived in. Relieving all the memories, he made in the village. Some good, some bad. Being told about the Kyuubi for the first time, becoming a genin, meeting the Kyuubi for the first time. More memories paced through the blonds mind as he stared at the village. Hearing about Sasuke leaving the village, the teme shoving a fucking **Chidori** in his chest, Sakura's reaction to Naruto failing to retrieve Sasuke. Then, the most pained thought being banished from taking one last look at his former village, Naruto asked the Kyuubi one last question before he began his exodus across the nation.

 _'Kyuubi who were my parents?'_

There was along silence for a while until answered the question , with an answer that would complete Naruto's view of the village.

 **"The Yondaime, Minato Namikaze and my previous vessel Kushina Uzumaki."**

Silence was heard throughout the area as Kyuubi uttered the names of two former Konoha shinobi. The winds stopped blowing, the leaves stopped rustling, and every fox in the area had their eyes on Naruto to see hi reaction. Surprising the Kyuubi, his vessel didn't seem physically shocked, but mentally the Kyuubi could feel his vessels mind vibrating. Naruto uttered one more question that he knew the answer to.

 _'Did..did they love me?'_

Kyuubi sighed at this comment. He knew that his vessel already knew the answer, but he answered it just to give Naruto a form of closure about his village. **"Seeing as how they sealed me into you for the sake of a village that treated you like shit, I think you already know the answer to this."**

Five minutes passed after Kyuubi said this to Naruto. The blond jinchuriki took one more look at the village before tearing of his headband and walking away from the village.

"Goodbye...Konoha.


	5. Chapter 5

Talking

 _Thinking_

 **Biju/ Summoning Talking**

 _ **Biju/ Summoning Thinking**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **To answer a few question, if you read the first page you should know that Naruto's going to be in a relationship with Fu. I'm not sure which chapter I'm going to progress their relationship, but I will be having Kurama and Chomei give their relationship a push, considering how dense Naruto's going to be. But, I will have Naruto not to vague though. I'll have Naruto know that Fu's special to him, but I'll make it so that he has trouble expressing it. For Fu's personality I'll have her distant to most people the exception of this being Naruto, but at first I'll have Fu a bit distant to Naruto, until she learns about how Naruto was treated. For Fu's view of Naruto and hers relationship, I'll have her in the same boat as Naruto, but I have Fu knowing that she definetly is romantically interested in the blond shinobi, she'll just have trouble expressing it because Naruto is the first person to treat her like a human being. I may have Fu having some Nanabi jinchuriki, hidden techniques, I'll also having her learn some Raiton and Suiton techniques. I'll also have Naruto to her some of his techniques. As for Naruto's third Kekkei Genkai I'll leave that one a surprise until latter chapters. And for those who asking how Naruto's banishment would affect Konoha's relationship with other villages and countries, I will be having Spring Country stop trading with Konoha in this chapter.**

Tsunade gulped down another glass of sake. It had been three weeks since Kakashi has reported seeing Naruto left the village. The villagers seemed exquisitely happy about this, but a week later it seemed that new problems showed up extremely quickly. The council and her had been informed by Kakashi, that Naruto was the reason that there was a trading agreement between in the first place. This caused the village to have major problems, seeing as how Spring Country(formerly known as Snow Country) now wanted to end their agreement with the village, seeing as how the anchor between their treaty was now invalid.

What made matters worse is that she realized what Danzo's reason for voting in the favor of Naruto's banishment.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hokage-sama, I would like to request you have Jiraiya tells us were his apprentice currently is."_

 _Tsunade eyed the member of the honorable counsel. In Sarutobi-sensei's notes, he kept calling this former shinobi a war hawk, and from what she seen from his actions, her senseis words were spot on. He admitted that he would do anything he could that would benefit the village, even if it would require committing actions that would be considered low or petty._

 _"Danzo-sama", the busty Hokage began, "exactly why would we need to know were Uzumaki Naruto is currently? He is no longer apart of this village." Regret could be visibly heard in the blonds voice._

 _"I believe that we should retrieve him and have him join the ANBU organization, in order to still the villages defender if we are at war."_

 _Tsunade's visibly twitched when Danzo suggested that Naruto should be 'retrieved', as if he was a dog. But what threw her off more was the fact that Danzo, the one who ruled in favor of Naruto's banishment, wanted Naruto to return to the village, albeit to join the ANBU, and live a life of depression. Similar to the life Kakashi lived before he was relieved of his ANBU duties but, Naruto was still like a son to her, and even though he was no longer apart of the village, she would not allow him to join the village just to live a life of depression._

 _"Danzo-sama, you do not have my authority to try to convince Naruto to join the ANBU. And even_ _ **IF**_ _you had my authority you would have little to no chance to find Jiraiya. And even though he is loyal to the village, you wouldn't be able get Jiraiya to sell out the location of his apprentice to go to a village he probably has no intention of seeing again."_

 _Danzo grimaced at hearing this. He was hoping that without the blond genin in the village, Tsunade would have less ties with him. He wished she would agree to this, seeing as to how with her approval, it would be much easier for him to get Naruto back into the village._

 _"Understood Hokage-sama." With the village elder bowed and left the office, though he did visibly flinch after he the agreement of the village leader, he would have to get his ROOT shinobi to find the jinchuriki and retrieve him. The only problem would be making sure that no one saw the blonde shinobi. Danzo sighed, it was going to be a challenge to find the last Uzumaki._

 _Flashback end_

Tsunade gulped down another glass as she remembered that Danzo wished to have her surrogate grandson retrieved to serve as a ANBU shinobi. She had a feeling that this would only lead to Naruto harboring more ill feeling to the village. The more she thought about if there were any other reason for Danzo wishing to have Naruto back in the village, the more she came to one conclusion, the Clan Restoration Act. Seeing as how Naruto was the last Uzumaki that had been in the village, it was a logical assumption that Naruto would be put under the act, along with Sasuke Uchiha, that is if the later and former still remained in the village. The thought of the blond knucklehead being put under the act, made the busty blond noticeably flinch. Before more thought could be taken one any other reasons for Danzo wanted Naruto back in the village, she was brought out her thought as Shizune walked into the office.

"Tsunade-sama a letter has come from Spring Countries Daimyo." Before the Hokage could thank her assistant she set the letter down on the office desk and left without a word.

Tsunade sighed. Shizune was one of the few members of the village who had been greatly upset when it was announced that Naruto was banished from the village. There was no telling how long it would take for the obsidian-haired to medic to forgiven everyone for the banishment of her surrogate brother. The blonde's attention was brought back to the letter set on the desk, wondering what new the letter would hold to her and the village. Warily picking up the letter, the busty blond began to read it.

Naruto groaned as he received another headache, as his clones training experience came back to him. It almost felt like he constantly had rocks being thrown at his head constantly. He regretted not taken Jiraiya's word about major headaches following after using a major amount of clones. But for Naruto it seemed that there was a silver lining to all of this pain. So far he had been able to learn most of the techniques from the scroll given to him by the toad sage. For the things that he considered to boring to learn, he just had two clones read it for him, even if they were just as stubborn to read it as he was. They were some pretty helpful pointers that his sensei wrote down in the notes of the scroll. Some being about charkra manipulation, the five different charkra natures, and being able to combine different charkra attacks to be able to create devastating attacks against any enemies. He could also find more info a miscellaneous subjects, if, he searched through the scroll deep enough. Naruto had also, against his will, had been forced by the Kyuubi to read to read about his heritage. Even though he already made it clear that he resented his family, he had to admit that it his parents did pull off some amazing feats. Minato saving Kushinia from shinobi from Kumogakure and his mother manifesting charkra chain, because of her unique charkra nature. These being a few thing that his parents were able to accomplish before they passed. The blond was brought out of his reminiscence of what he learned when he was suddenly called to the mind-scape he shared with the Kyuubi.

Naruto sighed. "Kyuubi what do you want?"

The mountain sized growled at his vessels attitude. **"Kit you know exactly what I want to talk to you about. This time I'm not letting you out until you listen."**

Naruto groaned. Three weeks ago, when Naruto left the village, and Kyuubi made it extremely clear that he wanted Naruto to hear his lecture about his family's heritage. Naruto made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with his parents heritage but it seemed as if Kyuubi was bringing him into the seal just. "Fine, lecture me about my families heritage."

The fox chuckled at his vessels reaction. **"Technically Kit, it not just about your parents heritage."**

Naruto's eyes twitched at this response. "So...who's heritage is it then."

The fox smirked at this moment, having his vessel give him his undivided attention was rare for him, and everyone else. **"Well, this involves everyone's heritage."** The fox let out a deep chuckle at hearing Naruto groan in annoyance. **"You may want to take a seat, this may take a while."**

Taking the Biju's advice, the blond Uzumaki, sat in the water that filled the seals mind-scape. He shivered a bit a how cold the water had been, until he was able to bear it. He looked at the fox, signaling that he was ready to hear about **everyone's** heritage.

 **"Kit, what do you about the origin of charkra you humans hold so near and ear to you?"**

Naruto scratched his head as he thought for a moment. He did remember the old man telling him about it. "Um...it...was something that Sandaime use to read about?"

The fox grunted at his hosts response. **"The Sage was more than a historical figure Kit. He has been given the title Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi), the same name possessed by the Shodai Sandaime Hokage."**

"So...he was strong?"

The strongest of the Biju sighed at how blunt his vessel was. He swore know other jinchuriki was this dense. **"Yes Kit, the Sage of the Sixth Paths was very strong. He is also the reason certain groups of ninja have Kekkei Genkais."**

To say that Naruto was shocked, was an understatement. The young Uzumaki was practically star struck. "So the sage had every Kekkei Genkai? That's awesome!"

The fox let a chuckle at the boy's response. **"Technologically Kit, he didn't have every Kekkai Genkai."**

"What do you mean, you said he was the reason that some clans had Kekkei Genkai. How could he have only one?"

 **"You know about Dojutsu right Kit?"** The fox hoped his vessel wasn't brain dead. He expected him to know somethings.

"Those are eye Kekkei Genkai's right? Like Neji's Byakugan and Sasuke's Sharingan?"

The Kyuubi mentally applauded that his vessel knew at least somethings about shinobi clans. **"Exactly like the Hyuuga and Uchiha. Kit there are three great Dojutsu. The Byakugan, what the Hyuuga clan have, and the Sharingan, the Dojutsu that the Uchiha Clan possess. The last great Dojutsu is one that hasn't been seen on this Earth for a long time, the Rinnegan."**

"Rinne-what."

The fox sweat dropped at Naruto's remark. If he was going to make his host's life successful. **"No Kit, Rin-ne-gan, it was the Dojutsu that only the sage possessed. Legend has it anyone who possesses these It is said the the sage used this eye to save the world from a beast so powerful it could destroy the world, if it's power was left unchecked."**

"Kyuubi, you said that you were the strongest being in the world. Was the thing your describing stronger than you?"

The fox let out a whimper at being reminded that there was a being stronger than him. **"Technically Kit, this being was me."** This remark earned a quizzical look from the foxes vessel. Knowing what question Naruto, had the fox took the liberty to answer it before it could be asked. **"Long ago every Biju was combined into one being. This being had many names. Deidarabotch, Datara, the one-eyed god,and the most common nickname Juubi (Ten-tails). When the sage reached the age of adulthood, he and his twin brother, battled the beast, and turned the sage into the first jinchuriki.**

 **"After sealing the Biju, the Sage of Sixth paths soon met a girl, soon after this, the sage had two sons. The oldest of the pair, was born with 'special eyes', had all the talent. His only fatal flaw was his pride, he believed that he could change the world without a anyone to help him. Because of this, he never made a bond with anyone. The younger son of the sage was just the opposite. In the beginning of his life it was already shown that the sages second son was no good at being a shinobi, he always was in the older brother's shadow. But, soon, the younger brother began to make strong bonds with everyone that he meant. This lead to him becoming strong in order to protect those who he held close to him. In the end, the older brother became just as strong as the other.**

 **"Later on at the end of his life, the sage feared two things. The rebirth of the Juubi, and which of the sons of his sons would become his successor. To solve his first problem, the sage used his 'Creation of things' technique. This technique allowed the sage to create things out of nothing. Using this technique the sage separated the Juubi's charkra, created nine new being, and sealed the beasts body into the moon.**

The fox to a pause after saying this part of his speech to look at his vessel. **"I'm going to guess that you don't know what happened to the charkra right?"** Kyuubi let out a sigh when his vessel shook his head. He was going to have to find a way to raise his vessel's intelligence sooner or later. Having a the blond as he was now would probably lead to both of their deaths. **"After sealing the Juubi's body into the moon, he shaped the nine separate pieces of charkra into nine different beings."** Again the fox took a pause, and look at his vessel. **"This being that the sage made of charkra were the Tailed Beast or Biju. They ranged from one, Shukaku, being the weakest ,Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, and lastly...me, the Kyuubi."** Naruto was a bit shocked when the giant Kitsune had a somber look in his eyes, as if he lost an important person early in his life.

 **"Soon after our creation, the sage chose his successor by asking them a question. 'What is the quickest way to true peace?' The oldest son answered the question first, he said that war was the fastest way to true peace. The younger son, said love was the true way to peace. Pleased with the younger son's response, the sage named him his heir. Outraged by his father's decision, soon after this..the sage passed on."** Again the fox took on a somber look. Naruto began to wonder if the Kyuubi thought of the sage like a father. Before he could ponder on what the Kyuubi said , the fox began to finish his speech. **"The oldest brother challenge the younger one to a battle to decide who would be the sage's heir. This battle lead to both of them perishing. After the two brothers battle-to-the-death, their descendants also began fighting.** **Decade after decade, descendants of each sibling would fight it out to the death. This would lead to every descendant hating the descendants that hailed from the other brother.**

Naruto starred at the giant Kitsune with no interest what so ever the fox picking up on this decided to skip to the end. **"Seeing as how your not enjoying this history lesson I'll skip to the end."** Naruto silently celebrated at this it was almost over! **"A couple hundred years later, when clans were finally formed the Senju clan, the younger brothers descendent, and the Uchiha clan, the older brothers descendants, were able to put apart their fighting and form Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves."**

Naruto groaned, "That was not worth the time, you could have just told me this while I was sleeping." Naruto sighed, while talking to the fox, the whole day probably went by. "Anyway, so that's why everyone is related to the sage in some way?" While saying this the young Uzumaki began walking away from the cage.

The fox let out a sigh at hearing what his vessel had to say. He did expect the blond to not care about his speech but the great fox still felt a little hurt, knowing that Naruto probably tuned him out. **"Yes Kit, this is how everyone one is related to the sage. Clans ranging from the Uchiha, Senju, Inuzuka, Akimichi."** The giant fox smirked at what he was about to say next. **"And..yours."** The fox almost chuckled when his vessel immediately stopped and turned around and gave the fox a skeptical look.

"What do you mean 'yours'?" Naruto began to walk back to the fox's cell waiting to hear the giant Kitsune's response to his question.

 **"Kit you have a clan, to clans to be exact, the 'Uzumaki' clan and the 'Namikaze' clan"** The fox looked at the blond hoping that this wasn't going to turn into one of those emotional heart-to-heart conversations between him and his jinchuriki.

Naruto stood at the edge of the fox's cell, shocked. It seemed like his life was just a whole bundle of secrets. First the Kyuubi, his parents, now this! How many more secrets was Konoha keeping from him?

Tears poured down the young Uzumaki's face as a familiar mixes of emotions went through him. Anger, sorrow confusion.

"T-tell me about them."

 **Hey guys I hoped you liked the latest chapter. I'm still deciding trying to find out what should be Naruto's last Kekkei Genkai. So far I'm going to with Storm and Shadow release. The third one that I'm still thinking about. Anyway, if you have any comments, or if I should add something to the story, add something. Next time, Naruto finally summons his first fox. Also, if you guys have an idea of what Naruto's third/final Kekkei Genkai should be, please put it in the comments. I'll be picking Naruto's final Kekkei Genkai next week.**

P.S I'm created a new story. Uzumaki Naruto:Siphoner. Check it out. R&R


End file.
